


Tauryns and Colonists

by Goneahead



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Gen, SCIFI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So one of my bingo squares for <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1-million-words</a> was "Verse". Naturally, I could only interpret that to mean "SciFi AU".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tauryns and Colonists

_What the hell did you unleash, Andy?!?_ Abbie dived for cover behind the bio-tanks. She rolled across the deck plates, knee hitting a hydroflux converter. She ignored the pain, scrambling to put her back against one of the massive tanks. Pulled out a triage canister--and hesitated because even that small noise might get the attention of the--the _thing_ hunting her.

Right. Because bleeding to death in some damn abandoned mining station was a better option.

She snapped the top off the canister, pressed it against the deep gash in her left bicep. Pain seared down her arm, white-hot, and she ground her teeth together. Then the biogel kicked in, and the wound went blissfully numb. She discarded the can, flexed her left hand. She could move it, but barely--she'd done something to a nerve.

And she still hadn't been able to save Corbin or Andy.

For a second, grief choked her, and she blinked away tears as she fumbling her last charge out of her belt. Thumbed it into her T-8, and forced herself to breath. She had to get out of here, get top side.

Think, girl, _think._

The mining station had been built back in the days when people didn't give a shit about planets, and was powered by binary Halcon reactors, so--the odd whoosh-wheeze coming from above, that had to be one of the intake chambers.

There was also a maintenance ladder on the other side of the room. If she followed the sound, she could find the intake chambers, maybe find a way to the surface. If she could just get outside, she could triangulate on the shuttle's beacon signal. It was better than sitting here, waiting to be found by that thing--

_The headless miner._

Which was impossible.

Of course, a decommissioned station didn't suddenly turn itself back on either, but that's what their read-outs showed. Her eyes fell on her T-8. That was another thing that should've been impossible. How could anything survive a fully amped charge from a T-8 blaster--

There was a blinking blue light on one of the tanks.

Abbie stared at it. She'd seen the vids about the original colonists, but everyone had been woken up once they reached the Pleiades system. Which had been three hundred years ago. There was no way--or reason--for a bio-tank to still be in use. She inched over, tentatively put her left hand out--and jerked back. The fibersteel of the tank was cold. Which meant someone--or something--was in there.

What the fuck?

She holstered her blaster, and knelt, brushing dust off the panel at the base. Maybe it was malfunct--

Footsteps.

The heavy tread of grav-boots.

Abbie scrambled to her feet as the headless miner strode into the room, axe slashing through the air. She ducked and the axe hit the bio-tank. The tank's side split open with a loud crack! and Abbie yelped as a freezing wave of water washed over her.

And then a half-naked man fell in a sprawl at her feet.

"Run! Get to the ladder, now!" Abbie pulled out her T-8, fired at the miner, who staggered back. She fired again and kicked at the man at her feet, "Damnit, I said run!!"

He scrambled to his feet, ran for the ladder. She followed, holstered her T-8 and managed, barely, to haul herself up it. She found herself in a tiny engineering compartment barely big enough for the two of them.

"Miss, please." The man gave her a rough shove at odds with his polite words, punched buttons on a security panel. The ladder swung into the space where she'd been standing, and a fibersteel door slid over the hatch with a heavy clang. He turned back to her--tall, cute, and dripping. "My apologies; you are injured."

"I'm fine." She noticed there was a large scar down his chest. She was also not noticing how his wet pants clung to his body. She pointed to another hatch directly to their left, "Where's that go?"

"That hatch? It leads directly to the planet's surface--but," He waved his hand around the compartment, "I am afraid we lack the required equipment. We have neither suits nor rebreathers."

Abbie was beginning to wonder how long the guy had been sleeping. "We don't need them. Atmosphere's on this particular rock been stable for over a century."

The man rocked back on his heels, shock and confusion on his face. "I'm sorry? Did you say a century?"

"Yes. Congratulations, I think you've set the record for cryostasis." She brushed dust off the other security panel, but couldn't read the language, "Want to show me how this works, Sleeping Beauty?"

"My name is Ichabod Crane." His expression changed from confused to slightly annoyed at the joke. He punched in a code, hesitating for a second before punching in the last number. "I am trusting that you are correct in your assessment of atmosphere, Miss--"

"Abbie. Abbie Mills." She blinked, letting her protective outer lenses slide over her eyes as the maintenance hatch slid back. She was a ship rat, but for once she was happy to see blue sky above her, breath fresh air. "And it's not miss, it's lieutenant."

"You serve in the Brigade?" Crane tapped a smaller panel on the outer rock, closed the hatch behind them, "But--but you are a Tauryn."

Abbie had stepped out onto the stairs that had been blasted out of the bedrock surrounding the station. She hit the homing beacon in her belt, then turned to glare at him, "There is no Brigade. The Planetary Council established the Federal Fleet centuries ago. And nobody calls us Tauryns anymore."

"I did not mean to offend--good lord, is that your ship?"

Abbie shook her head as she opened her comm link, "Luke? Keep those engines hot; we're leaving this rock now!"

The Brigade, Tauryns--and now Crane was surprised by a standard Helo-class shuttle. Had this guy really been in cryostasis for the past three centuries? But that would mean... he was one of the original colonists.

"Andy said Corbin's dead." Luke's voice was tight with emotion.

"Yes." The word stuck in her throat as she hit the last stair. The ramp was already down and Devon was there, waiting. Abbie motioned for him to let Crane go aboard, then followed them both up the ramp. "Andy's alive?"

Devon looked at Crane, back at her. "Yeah. We have him in a med unit right now, but his vitals look good. Is, Corbin, uh--"

She nodded as Devon palmed the access pad, closed the ramp. At least Andy had made it out, though she couldn't imagine how.

Devon turned around, and crossed his arms, "Abbie, who's that?"

She sank down on back bed of the terrain crawler, cradling her injured arm. Watched as Crane prowled across the shuttle bay, wide-eyed with curiosity. "Damned if I know."

~~+~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have now done Avengers in space, Hawaii 50 in space, and Sleepy Hollow in space. Oh, and I set Supernatural on Mars. Anybody want a muse - cheap?


End file.
